


Babysitting

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Babysitting, Big Brother Peter Parker, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Fever, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Morgan Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomit, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Morgan gets sick while Peter is babysitting her. He insists he can handle it, and refuses to call Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

For the sixth time that night, Peter shoved Tony towards the door, encouraging the man to leave. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Tony nagged again. “Because I can call Steve to come over-”

“We’ll be fine, Mister Stark.” Peter replied with another shove. “I’m almost eighteen, I am perfectly capable of watching Morgan and putting her to bed.” 

“Okay, but if anything happens just call out to Friday and-”

“Mister Stark, Pepper is gonna divorce you if you’re late for dinner. We’ll be fine! Go!” 

With a final shove out the door, Tony left for his date night with Pepper, leaving Peter alone with Morgan for the first time.

Peter turned around with a smile. 

“He’s gone!” He called. 

Morgan came running into the room, also smiling. 

“What are we gonna do first?” She asked excitedly. 

“Well dinner won’t be ready for another twenty minutes.” Peter replied. “So we can do whatever you want.” 

“Let’s play video games!” Morgan exclaimed. 

Peter smiled. “Sure, but be warned,” he said jokingly, “I’m not gonna go easy on you just because you’re little.” 

Cut to Morgan winning the sixth round in a row of the fighting game they were playing.

“I win again!” She said happily. 

“Do you even know how to play?” 

“Push all the buttons!” 

“You little-”

In one swift move Peter had Morgan in his arms and had started tickling her.

She laughed and tried to get away, jumping up onto the couch, but Peter continued to chase her. 

He grinned evilly. “Tickle monster always wins in the end.”

Stopping for a moment to let Morgan breathe, Peter heard the alarm in the kitchen go off.

“Dinner time!” He exclaimed. “Go wash your hands, okay?”

Morgan nodded and ran off to the bathroom while Peter made his way to the kitchen. 

Pepper had prepared pork chops and mac and cheese for the two before she left in order to prevent a repeat of the Great Pizza Disaster. 

Let’s just say Peter learned to never leave Morgan alone with the laptop while he was ordering pizza.

Pepper had cooked the meal to the point where all Peter had to do was leave the stove on and stir the mac and cheese every once in a while. 

Peter got out two plates, one big one and one little one, and started filling them. 

Morgan came into the kitchen just as Peter was finishing cutting up her pork. 

“Hey Squirt,” Peter greeted, “What do you want to drink?” 

“Fruit punch!” Morgan answered with a smile. 

“Fruit punch, coming right up.” 

Peter gave Morgan her plate, set his own on the table, and went over to grab two cups. 

Filling both with fruit punch, he made his way back to the table. 

“Bon Appétit.” 

“Yuck!” Morgan exclaimed when Peter sat down. “I hate green beans.” 

“What?” Peter said in fake surprise. “Green beans are delicious!” 

He ate a few of his own. 

“No they’re not.” Morgan pouted.

“You wanna know a secret?” Peter whispered.

“What?”

“Green beans help my spidey-powers. That’s why I eat so many of them.” 

“Really?” Morgan whispered.

Peter nodded. “They help make me sticky.” 

“Woah.” Morgan smiled and started eating her green beans. 

They finished dinner half an hour later, and it was now nearing 8:00.

Peter stood up and started clearing the table. 

“Why don’t you go get your pajamas on while I clean up, okay?” 

“Can I go play?”

“You can play until I come get you for bed.” 

Morgan smiled and ran to her room to get changed. 

It took Peter thirty minutes to wash the dishes, wipe down the table, put the leftovers in Tupperware containers, then wash the pots and pans that the leftovers were in. 

Drying off his hands and walking down the hall, he went to get Morgan and put her to bed. 

He expected to find Morgan in the playroom, but was surprised when she wasn’t at her toy workbench. 

“Morgan?” He said aloud.

Making his way to her room, he found Morgan curled up in her bed. 

She was still dressed. 

“Morgan? What’s wrong, Squirt?” 

“My tummy feels icky.” 

_Oh no._

That was all Peter could think. 

“Icky how?” He asked. “Like throw-up icky?” 

She nodded. 

_Tonight of all nights._

Peter ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’m gonna find you some medicine, okay? Can you get in your pajamas by yourself?” 

Morgan shook her head. 

“Just wait for me then, alright? I’ll be right back.” 

Peter headed out of the room and to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. 

There were ibuprofen tablets and cough medicine, but all they had that Morgan could take was baby aspirin. 

There _was_ Pepto Bismol in the cabinet, but the bottle said kids 12 and older, and Peter didn’t want to take any chances. 

Sighing, Peter grabbed the baby aspirin and looked at its uses. 

It said it could treat stomach pains, but nothing about nausea. 

He was considering it when he heard Morgan call out from her room. 

“Peteeeeee.” 

Peter made his way to the room with the aspirin and a cup of water. 

He cringed at the sight of the bedroom. 

Morgan had thrown up all over herself and the floor. 

_Well,_ Peter thought, _At least she made it off of her bed._

Morgan interrupted his thoughts. “I made a mess.” 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Peter said, crouching down to the girl’s level. “Do you feel like you gotta throw up anymore?” 

“No,” Morgan hiccuped, “but my tummy hurts.” 

“Okay,” Peter started, “I have medicine to make it stop hurting okay? It’s a little tablet, almost like candy. You won’t even taste it.” 

Morgan nodded and Peter gave her the aspirin and water, which she swallowed. 

Peter took a moment to think. 

He didn’t know how to clean the floor, so Morgan couldn’t sleep in her room. 

Not to mention her clothes were covered in vomit. 

“Okay, we’re gonna have a sleepover in my room tonight.” Peter decided. “But first we have to get you cleaned up.”

He grabbed Morgan’s pajamas and a towel, leading her to the bathroom. 

He gave the five year old a quick bath and got her dressed in pajamas, thanking the cosmos that she hadn’t put those on before she threw up. 

Peter carried Morgan to his room and put her in his bed. 

He then grabbed his garbage can and put it near the bed. 

“When you gotta throw up, try to do it in here, okay?” 

Morgan nodded and closed her eyes. 

Peter sighed and put his own pajamas on, climbing into bed with Morgan. 

He closed his eyes.

 _Mister Stark will be back sometime tonight._ Peter thought. _I can handle babysitting for a few more hours._

Peter could not handle babysitting for a few more hours. 

Morgan had thrown up three times in the following hour, missing the bucket two of three times. 

Peter sighed and rubbed her back until she fell back asleep each time. 

He wasn’t mad that she missed the bucket, but it left him cleaning up the floor as best he could. 

All he could do was get the vomit into the garbage can and then clean out said garbage can in the kitchen. 

He didn’t know how to get rid of the stain. 

He sighed and looked at his alarm clock as he climbed back into bed for the third time. 

It was only ten, and he had no idea when Tony would be back. 

Hopefully soon. 

Tony got home at one in the morning, Pepper ended up having to stay overnight for a business meeting the following day. 

“Welcome home, Tony.” Friday greeted. “Mister Parker and Miss Morgan are both asleep.” 

“Guess I’ll be quiet as I check on them, then.” Tony said with a smile. 

“You will find them both in Mister Parker’s bedroom.” 

Tony looked up at the ceiling. 

“In Peter’s room? Why?”

Tony quietly entered Peter’s room, flinching as he saw not only the bucket by the bed, but the stains on the floor. 

Peter shouldn’t have had to deal with that. 

He walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Morgan’s forehead. 

She didn’t have a fever, which was good. 

He then lightly shook Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter rubbed at his eyes. 

“Mister Stark?” 

“Hey Pete,” Tony whispered. “Come out into the kitchen.” 

Peter carefully climbed out of the bed, pulled the blanket higher up on Morgan, and followed Tony out of the room. 

Once they got to the kitchen, Tony got to work on some hot chocolate, knowing it would help Peter get back to sleep. 

“Friday told me what was going on.” Tony said. “Why didn’t you call?” 

“Because you were busy.” Peter replied. “Besides, I told you I could handle it.” 

“I am never too busy for Morgan or for you.” 

“Mister Stark, it was fine! We ate dinner, and while I was cleaning up Morgan threw up in her room. I gave her a baby aspirin, got her out of her clothes, and gave her a bath. I brought her to my room so I could keep an eye on her.  
She threw up four or five times in my room, but she’s been asleep ever since.” 

Tony handed Peter his mug of hot chocolate. 

“Pete, I’m proud of you for doing everything you did tonight, but you still should have called.” 

Peter sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Tony said. “You should get back to bed. And don’t worry, I’ll get Morgan out of your room.” 

“I didn’t clean the vomit up off of the floor in Morgan’s room.” Peter said. “Sorry, I was panicking a little.” 

“She can sleep in my room tonight.” 

Peter nodded slowly and continued to nurse his hot chocolate. 

Just then Morgan started crying and Tony started to move toward the sound. 

Peter stood. “I can do it, Mister Stark.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got it.”

As Peter was making his way back to his room, Tony sighed. 

It didn’t seem right that he would be alone tonight while Tony was with Morgan. 

Even though the teen was older, it still… didn’t seem right. 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony called. “You wanna have a sleepover in my room with me and Morgan?” 

Peter turned and smiled. “Sure, but if you try to braid my hair I’ll tell Miss Potts that you took me out of school to go to NASA.” 

“And I’ll tell her you skipped school to patrol last week.” 

Peter turned and started walking back to his room. “Touché.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's turn.

One week later...

“No repeats of last week.” Tony lectured. “If anything happens, I want you to let me know. I don’t care if Morgan gets a paper cut, you tell me about it.” 

“Yes, Mister Stark.” Peter replied. 

He was babysitting again, only this time it would be into the next morning, since Tony wouldn’t be home until lunchtime the next day. 

“Alright, dinner is in the crockpot. Keep it on low, it should be done by six.” 

“I know, Mister Stark. Would you just go? We’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, because you were so fine last week.” 

“I handled it!” 

“I don’t know if I would call four puke stains on the floor in your room and one in Morgan’s handling it.” 

“Bye, Mister Stark,” Peter started, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’m serious Pete, anything happens-” 

With that Tony left, leaving Peter and Morgan alone in the house for a second time. 

Peter walked to the playroom, where Morgan was building something out of her play-wood.

Tony had designed it, so the tools would work like normal, but had absolutely no chance of Morgan hurting herself with them. 

They were one hundred percent childproof. 

“Hey Squirt,” Peter greeted, “your dad just left.” 

“I’m hungry.” Morgan replied. “Is it dinner time yet?” 

“Not yet.” Peter answered. “You want a snack?” 

“Can I have a juice pop?” 

Peter smiled. “Sure thing, Pipsqueak.” 

He headed out to the kitchen to get Morgan her juice pop, but refrained from having one himself. 

He hadn’t been very hungry at breakfast this morning, and even less so at lunch, so he knew that he was coming down with something. 

He didn’t want to let Tony down, though, so he decided to just push through it. 

He headed back to the playroom and handed Morgan her juice pop. 

“I’m gonna be out in the lounge watching tv if you need me, okay?” 

Morgan, happily opening her juice pop, nodded. 

Peter walked out into the lounge and turned on the tv, but he couldn’t focus on it. 

After ten minutes of staring at the tv, but not watching, Peter gave up. 

Sighing, he curled up in a ball, intending to just rest his eyes for a few minutes. 

“Peter.” A voice said. “Peter.” 

Then a small hand was on his chest, shaking him lightly. 

“Peter, the pot is beeping.” 

Peter opened his eyes to find Morgan standing over him. 

“Hey, Squirt.” He said. 

“The pot is beeping.” Morgan repeated. 

“Alright, go wash your hands for dinner.” 

Morgan nodded and left, leaving Peter on his own. 

The teen sat up and immediately felt the room spin. 

He pressed a hand to his head, hoping it would somehow stop the dizziness. 

“Friday?” He called softly. “What’s my current temperature?” 

“Ninety nine point four.” Friday replied. “It appears you have a rising fever. Would you like me to contact Tony?” 

“No, no.” Peter answered. “Don’t call him. I’m okay.” 

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

He grabbed a glass of water and started drinking it slowly while he prepared Morgan’s plate. 

Food seemed unappetizing to him at the moment.

He had finished cutting up the steak and was piling the slow roasted vegetables onto the plate when Morgan walked in. 

“Pete, can I have apple juice?” 

“What?” Peter started, “Oh yeah, yeah, you can have apple juice.” 

He gave her the food and poured her a cup of apple juice. 

The teen then sat down at the table, with no food in hand. 

“Where’s your dinner?” Morgan asked. 

“I’m not hungry.” Peter replied. “Just eat your food.” 

Morgan continued to eat but was still concerned about him. 

Especially when he put his head down on the table. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Morgan.” 

“Does your tummy feel icky like mine did?” 

Peter sighed. “Yeah. It does.” 

“Call Daddy.” Morgan replied. 

“Would you like to me to call Tony?” Friday chirped from the ceiling. 

“No,” Peter said to both of them. “I’m okay.” 

He stood up from the table. 

“I’m gonna go lay down. Morgan, just leave your dishes on the table when you’re done.”

“Okay.” Morgan replied with a frown. “Feel better.” 

It had been an hour since Morgan last saw Peter. 

After she finished dinner she went to her playroom and kept building, but Peter was still in the back of her mind. 

Deciding to look for him, she went to his room and knocked on the door. 

“Peter?” 

Nobody answered, so she opened the door. 

Peter wasn’t there. 

“Friday,” She called, “Where’s Peter?” 

“Mister Parker is in the bathroom.” Friday replied. “But you can go in, he’s decent.” 

Morgan made her way to the hall bathroom. 

The door wasn’t all the way closed, so she knocked and pushed it the rest of the way open. 

“Pete?” 

Peter was standing by the sink, looking in the mirror. 

“Oh, hey Morgan.” Peter said. “What’s up? You gotta go to the bathroom?” 

“No.” Morgan replied. “Are you okay?” 

Just as Peter was about to reply, he felt the bile rise in his throat.

“Morgan-” he started. 

The next thing Peter knew his head was in the toilet and he was throwing up. 

He only actually got something up the first two times, he hadn’t eaten much that day. 

After that, it was mostly dry heaving. 

In between waves of nausea he glanced up at Morgan, who now had tears running down her face. 

“Morgan,” Peter panted. “It’s okay. I’m fi-”

He heaved again.

Morgan ran out of the bathroom and to her playroom. 

“Friday,” she called, “Call Daddy.” 

Suddenly Tony’s voice came from the ceiling. 

“Hey Pumpkin, what’s up?” 

“Peter is sick.” Morgan said. “He said his tummy feels icky like mine did before.” 

“Did he throw up?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. He’s throwing up right now.” Morgan replied. “It’s scary.”

“Don’t be scared, sweetie. It’ll be alright. I’ll be there soon, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Tony arrived fifteen minutes later, having flown in his Iron Man suit. 

“Hi Daddy.” Morgan greeted. 

Tony picked her up. “Hey. Where’s Peter?” 

“In his room.” Morgan answered. 

Tony brought Morgan to her playroom. “Stay in here so I can check on him, okay?” 

Morgan nodded. 

Tony opened Peter’s door quietly just in case the teen was asleep. 

Unfortunately, Tony was greeted with a much worse sight. 

Peter had his head in the garbage can and he was heaving, but it didn’t sound like anything was coming up. 

Tony ran over and started rubbing Peter’s back. 

“Easy, Kid.” He said. “Deep breaths.” 

When the heaving stopped, Peter leaned back into Tony. 

“Mister Stark? I don’t feel so good.” 

“I know, buddy.” Tony replied. “Why didn’t tell me you were feeling sick?” 

Peter shrugged. 

“Alright,” Tony said, leaving the issue alone for now. “You think you could keep down some Pepto Bismol?” 

Peter shrugged again. 

“I want you to try, okay?” 

Tony got no response this time. 

Right then Morgan opened the door. 

“Daddy?” She said, “Is he okay?” 

Tony moved Peter from leaning on him to laying down in his bed.

“Peter’s fine.” Tony comforted. “He’s just a little sick.” 

Morgan walked into the room. “Can I help?” 

“I’m gonna go get him some medicine, okay? You can stay here and make sure he’s alright.”

Morgan nodded and Tony left the room. 

Morgan looked to Peter. “Can I lay with you?” 

Peter moved his blanket aside. “Sure, Squirt.” 

When Tony came back, Peter was asleep with his arm around Morgan. 

“Shh.” Morgan said, holding a finger to her lips. 

Tony returned the gesture. “Let me know when he wakes up, okay?” 

Morgan nodded and Tony took a moment to just appreciate the scene. 

He had managed to have two children who love each other as much as he loved them.


End file.
